1. Firld of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planetary mixer for kneading materials to be processed, for instance, by means of blades which undergo a plantary motion.
2. Background Information
A planetary mixer of the sort known in the art is such that two blades undergo a planetary motion within a tank. In the case of such a conventional mixer with the two blades disposed symmetrically, loads acting on the respective blades differ from each other while materials are being processed in the tank, thus acting as a variable load on an agitating shaft. As a result, the load, adversely affects the operation in the form of vibration and the like. When highly viscous materials are processed, moreover, the materials may collect together columnarly, which may in turn prevent a sufficient shearing force from being inparted to the materials
When the two blades are caused to undergo planetary motion, a dead space may be produced between the blades in the central part of the tank, the dead space having on effect on giving the blade a motion. An insufficient shearing force is therefore provided for the materials.
Although there is a known planetary mixer whose agitating shaft is set eccentric from the center of its tank, a variable load also acts on the agitating shaft in this case, thus causing troubles.